The tails of Shippo and Tsumi
by Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia
Summary: A collection of short stories. Shippo finds himself bored without Rin. However when Tsumi comes along thing get heated.
1. April shower

The tails of Shippo and Tsumi!  
  
Summary: [A collection of short stories that will somehow be intertwine.] It's been nearly two years since Rin and Shippo became friends. During the spring, Shippo is filled with conflicting emotions. Now that almost everyone is closer together and even making out! (Ew!) What a little fox to do? It might start off to be another boring spring without his best friend Rin but better soon Shippo little life is filled with adventure as he finds himself in new situations and meet new people.  
  
Author note: Hi welcome to my newest fic! No this is not the real sequel to the heart's of Children this is a filler story or rather shorter stories within a bigger one. Which will introduce a new character that will be vital in the sequel. This time I mapped it all out so I really have a plan. Anyway, all relationship stay true to from the earlier fic. Actually, you'll notice some relationship changes. Also, most of if this story will be told in different people point of views mostly Shippo and Tsumi. Shippo is about ten years old (In human years anyway) Okay I think that's all I have to say.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha or anyone on the show.  
  
[Story number one starts]  
  
Story # 1: April Showers.  
  
{Shippo point of view)  
  
"EW! Inuyasha your starting to drool again! You're such a mutt," I squeaked out. Inuyasha didn't even blink his eyes at my rude comment. It was clear that he was somewhere far, far away. We were sitting by the well waiting for Kagome to come back. Now that everyone knew that they were together as mates, it been mushy kisses and goofy smiles from them both. Now even Miroku and Sango too. It's like the flu or something. It gets me sick to see them all lovey dovey. Did I mention they all have these funny smells about them? I don't know what it is but its also sickening.  
  
Inuyasha tells me to get lost more and more. Miroku and Sango sometimes lets me hang out with them when that happens but they can get boring. Besides Miroku doesn't get mad the way Inuyasha does. The only fun I get is when Rin is with us or when I'm with her.  
  
I like being with Inuyasha and Kagome as well as Miroku, Sango, and everyone else but they have change. They're not as fun to watch anymore beside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have nearly hacked away all of demon in the region. We were getting closer to defeating Naraku last time the only thing that saved him that time was stupid Kanna and her annoying mirror. Kagome finally lets me battle but only small boring demon with one or two jewel shards. She's treats me like a little kid.  
  
It's true I'm still a kid and I'm proud of it too! Who was to be a goofy grown up and have a mate. Not I, Shippo the greatest kitsune demon to ever live! Even if my body may change, I'll still be the same. My hair gotten longer and my muscles a lot boarder because of Sesshomaru and now Inuyasha too. I gotten a little taller too and I hate it cause now Kagome doesn't like me hanging on her shoulder! I felt my stomach start to rumbled and groan. When was Kagome coming back?  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm hungry," I stated grumpily. "Feh, then leave," Inuyasha said in his usual gruff tone. It was getting any warmer after all winter just ended. Inuyasha was still staring down the well like some lovesick puppy. Just looking at him was making me sick. Though if I went to Kaede's she bored me with her stories or Sango and Miroku would be in there kissing. Kirara was getting lazier day by day. Though we still occasionally played with each other. My stomach growled again and I saw Inuyasha ears twitch in annoyance.  
  
"Shippo if you don't shut that stomach of yours up I'll shut it for you," Inuyasha barked at me. I jumped up standing tall with my fist clutched near the hanyou's head. "If you'll help me get some fish then maybe I could," I screamed out. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me yup he was getting mad. "Get your own damn fish! You can fish on your own now," Inuyasha said baring his fangs.  
  
"Whatever mutt-face," I called behind my back. I sense his movements as he took a swing at me, which I easily dodged. 'So he wanted to fight now,' I thought with a smirk. Feh, I was bored anyway. "Stupid runt, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Inuyasha said as he took yet another futile swing at me.  
  
I knew he wouldn't hurt me too badly, no matter how mad I got him. Secretly I admire Inuyasha and I know he cares about me underneath it all he just doesn't want to show it. If I really have too grow up I hope I can be just like him. Strong, brave, fearless but a lot nicer than him. Of course, I want a big sword like his too but Kagome said I can't have one yet.  
  
Getting tired of being on the defense, I threw a punch at Inuyasha, which landed in his stomach. "Keh, how you like that! I'm not a runt anymore so stop treating me like one," I demanded. Inuyasha flash one his evil smirks as his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword. 'Okay now I'm end for it,' I thought as I started backing up. I knew he could smell the fear in my scent regardless on how I tried to keep my cool.  
  
"Aw don't tell me your scared Shippo. I'm just getting started," Inuyasha as he pulled out his Tessiaga. Okay now I was a bit scared but I learn from Sesshomaru never show my fear no matter what. By now the sky had grown a lot darker I could tell it was about to rain again. 'Oh great,' I thought. We would have to stop just when it was getting good.  
  
[Swing]  
  
I also didn't doge it Inuyasha pretty ruthless with his sword but it's nothing that I, Shippo the great kitsune youkai can't take on. I make clone mirror of myself confusing Inuyasha for a few second. I prepare to let loose my multi spinning top attack on the hanyou. "Oi runt what are you doing," Inuyasha asked now on the defense. "Watch and learn dog-boy," I said as I let the tops fly. I smirk as I saw the fear in his eyes for a spilt second. "Ha, that what you get when you mess with the great and powerful Shippo," I cried out.  
  
Inuyasha dodged most of them but a few hit him. "Ow my head watch where you throw you toys," Inuyasha screaming rubbing the lump on his head. It looked like he was in serious pain and I started to feel bad for him. I made all the copies of myself disappear and ran to help my injured friend that was now in the fresh April rain.  
  
[Punch, punch, punch]  
  
Now I was the one holding my head. Inuyasha tricked me again. I cruse at myself for falling for his dumb tricks. "I thought I told you don't trust anybody runt," Inuyasha said sheathing his sword and walking away. 'He just have to call me a runt,' I thought. It wasn't so much that my head was hurting but I thought at least I thought I would be able to beat Inuyasha this time. Guess I was wrong. It was raining a little harder now funny how sometimes the weather could match your mood.  
  
However, he wasn't go to go off easily. I quickly ran on all fours and pounced on him with all my strength. He snarled at me as we slid down the now slippery grass towards the village. I could see some mud come on to his neck this gave me an idea. As I smirk. "What the hell are you smirking about runt," Inuyasha growled and rolled over so down I was pinned down.  
  
"Haven't you had enough? You can't beat me you're not big enough ya runt," Inuyasha said after pinning me down with one hand. "I'm still breathing aren't I," I asked angrily. He always have to be such a jerk when it came to fighting. He could let me win. No, I don't want him to let me win I want to win all on my own. I kicked some mud in his face causing him to growled out and cuff me on the head.  
  
"You getting on my nerves," Inuyasha as he loosen his hold on me. I rolled over to my feet. "Shouldn't have underestimated me," I said as I threw another mud ball at him. "Why you," Inuyasha growl again wiping the mud off his face. He was baring his fangs now. He looked kind of silly with his hair all dirty and wet with the rain and mud. I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"What are you laughing about," he asked my angrily. "You," I said still in a fit of laughing. "What about me," he asked narrowly his eyes. "You are all muddy like a little pup," I said laughing. I prepared myself for his coming rampage hoping that Kagome would come soon lest I wouldn't be able to think for days.  
  
He looked down on himself his clothes and hair were a mess of mud. His claws and toes were filled with mud. His golden eye cast the look of death my way and I knew it was time to flee. He tried to get up so he could pound me flat for what I have done only to slip and come crashing down sliding right past me face first. That sent me into another state of laugher as I fell and slide next to him. Now I was a muddy mess as well. The mud making my hair stick to my face.  
  
My clothes were making me cold and wet too. Did I mention that I'm still hungry? Inuyasha let out a growled as he flipped himself over and looked at me. "As soon as it get dry again I'm going to kill you," he said. "Fine then but Kagome not going to kiss you anymore if you do," I said from where I laid. I saw the fear in his eye for a second then for it to be replace with that same old cockiness.  
  
"Feh, whatever runt," Inuyasha said getting up with a lot more caution. I cracked up when he finally stood up he had a nice big brown spot on back on his pants. "WHAT NOW," he roared out. "It...looks...like you had an accident," I rolled over on with laugher.  
  
Inuyasha looked behind him at his behind. He let out a growled and stamped away. My stomach growled out again. I wanted to tease him some more but I needed to eat first. I sniff around for food. I was a great hunter now I couldn't find almost anything. Though I could got the easy route and take something from Inuyasha's stash. Going for the latter I slid my way toward Kaede's hut. I tried to wipe my feet as best I could on the mat. I pulled back the door.  
  
"ACK," I screamed out. Sango and Miroku were kissing and they were all muddy and wet too! EWWW! I shouldn't have sniff before coming in. Miroku jumped off Sango at an amazing rate. Both their faces were bright red like a red crayon. "Shippo, what did you want," Sango asked in a shaky voice. I shook my head and turn on my heels. "Nothing, never mind, um just carry on," I called behind my back.  
  
I let the door fall behind me and took off. I heard Miroku say something about Sango looking cute all red and wet. Then I heard a loud smack. I shook my head and slowed down almost losing my balance. I think I'll just fish or something.  
  
I found the river and easily caught some fish. Fishing in the rain was easy cause fish were so easily confuse because of the rain. I used my foxfire too cook them easily. Though they kind of got burnt now that my fire was a lot stronger and hotter. I ate a few and drank some water. The rain was letting up a bit. April showers never lasted too long anyway at least that what Kagome told me. I wanted to find Inuyasha again so I headed near the well again.  
  
When I arrived, my favorite hanyou wasn't there. I sniffed for his scent and easily found it even if he smelt like everything else. I ran toward his scent, which was getting stronger by the minute. I found his now clean clothes by the edge of a hot spring. So he was somewhere near. I smirked as I new plot form in my head. 'Wouldn't it me great to scared the crap out him right now,' I thought. I hid in the bush just before seeing two triangular dog-ears popped out of the water. Then Inuyasha came up pushing all his hair out of his face. "Damn runt. Making me take a bath in the rain like this," I heard him mutter out. I wanted to laughed again. Inuyasha looked so funny when he all wet. His hair all matted on his face now matter what he does. He looks kind of shaggy too. He paddled over towards a rock eyeing everything around him. Then he closed his eyes letting out slow breaths.  
  
I started taking my clothes off come to think of it I better take a bath too. Kagome wouldn't like if I met her all muddy. I pulled one of the fish out of my shirt that was going to save for later. 'This was going to be so funny,' I thought as I slipped into the lukewarm water.  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
"Hey Inuyasha want some fish," said a rather big trout coming out of nowhere. Inuyasha screamed out while jumping out of the water onto the boulder he was laying on. Shippo popped out of the water laughing. "You shouldn't have seen you face," Shippo said as he let the fish float from grasp. Inuyasha growled out not caring if he was butt naked before Shippo; he stood up with a growled again. "You little bastard," Inuyasha snarled out. He pounce towards me but Shippo ducked into the water. Seems that Inuyasha was out foxed again.  
  
[SPOV]  
  
I came up after a while to look up to a not so happy Inuyasha. I was playing with fire but I didn't care. Everyone knew that Inuyasha did not like being messed with when he was bathing. I saw the fire in his eyes I braced myself for the hit that never came. I open my eye after noticing his was scrubbing my hair. "What are you doing," I purred out since he was rubbing up against my ears.  
  
"I'm cleaning your hair ya stupid runt," Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh well thank you," I said. I don't know what he was up to but I was still on guard. "If you doing this to bribe me so Kagome won't sit you. You can forget it," I spat out turning around to face him. "I aint' trying to bribe you. You stink and you need to bathe," He said and ducked me under the water a few times.  
  
The sun was burst from all the clouds so now it was sunny again. Me and Inuyasha went to dry off and he helped wash and dry off my clothes. "Oi runt I always have to do everything for ya," he said he eyed the fish that floating near out before popping in it his mouth. "Ew inuyasha that's gross," I squeaked out still trying to dry my tail. "That fish was covered in mud and dirty water," I cried out as he swallowed.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "so what's you point?" I wanted to gag as I eyed him fiercely. "You make me sick you know that right," I said. He gave me a cocky smile. "Get dress runt. I think I smell Kagome," he barked out. While he started putting on his red jacket.  
  
I mumbled something that I can't quiet remember now while getting dressed. I tied my green bow on my head and followed after Inuyasha. Everything was looking and smelling a lot fresher now. I wish Kagome was here and I knew Inuyasha was feeling the same as we came closer to the well but found no Kagome. "Darn wench I know she was just here," I heard him mutter.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha maybe she forgot something and jump back right quick. Like some ramen for you," I said trying to cheer him up. "Feh probably," he said then added with a voice full of cockiness, "if she doesn't come here soon I'll drag her back."  
  
"You know Kagome doesn't like it when you do that. She'll sit you," I said worried about my hearing. I didn't feel like hearing the two have one of their infamous screaming matches. Inuyasha ignored my comment like I knew he would since he knew I knew I was right. He hopped on to a tree limb and let out a yawn. I soon followed him sitting in his lap. "You sure are lazy when Kagome's not around," I said.  
  
"Shut up runt and go play or something. I'm tired," Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes. I jumped down from the tree. I headed off to Kaede's hopeful I wouldn't have to see what I saw the last time. This time I did use my nose before running in and I smelt my favorite scent of all. Kagome! I ran in the hut she was slipping tea with the others petting kirara ever now and then.  
  
"Kagome," I cried out hugging her almost making her drop her tea on my head. Kagome giggled hugging me with one hand. I felt her take in a breath. "Wow Shippo you smell really good did you just take a bath," She asked. "Uh huh, me and Inuyasha just had a bath," I said. "What Inuyasha and you took a bath," Sango said in confusion. "Must be his time of the month or something," Miroku said slipping his tea. "Miroku," Sango yelled out whacking him on the head.  
  
However, Miroku fell on top of her with his lips still puckered thus causing heir lips to touch. With the teacup still on his head. Kagome blush and removed her eyes from them. Again, I wish I could empty my stomach. Kaede rolled her eyes as she enter, "I wish you two would get your own hut. This is took much for my old heart."  
  
Sango giggled nervously as she whacked Miroku away from her though Miroku had a smug look on his now swollen face. "You two disgust me," I said grabbing Kagome's hand. "Lets go get Inuyasha okay," I asked Kagome in a voice I knew she had to give into. "Sure," she said in a voice full of honey. "Cool," I said and Kagome and I rushed out.  
  
[Slumbering Inuyasha]  
  
"Aw he's sleep," Kagome said when we got near Inuyasha. "Nah he's just lazy. Watch he's going to get fat," I said in my on cocky way. "Shippo don't say that," Kagome said sternly. I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch and his nose too. He was going to wake up soon. "I'm sorry," I said rubbing up on side of Kagome's face. She rubbed my head softly. "Hey Kagome" I said. "Yes Shippo," She replied. "Inuyasha is kind of like the spring," I said. "What do you mean," she asked setting me down. "Well sometimes he mean, and a big jerk, and hits me a lot, but then he can turn around, and me a nice guy, and do stuff for me. Sorta like the April showers," I said.  
  
"I never thought about him like that, but you're right he is a lot like April Showers," Kagome said placing a small kiss on my forehead. I felt my face flush. "Aw Shippo you can be super cute sometimes," Kagome said. I rubbed the back of my head, "I guess so. Well I leave you two alone." I walked off I didn't want to see anymore kissing today. I could find something to do. Like drawing or play tag with Kirara.  
  
[Inu POV]  
  
I jumped off the tree pulling Kagome into his warm embrace. "That runt not half bad," I whispered into Kagome ear. "No he's not," Kagome said. "I missed you Kagome," I said in one breath. I pulled her into a kiss and as we embraced tighter. It didn't feel natural when I didn't have my Kagome in my arms. We fell in down in on the ground never breaking our embrace. I loved her lips, I loved her scent, I loved her smooth skin, and everything about her.  
  
"Inuyasha we should head back I think it's starting to rain again," Kagome. "Feh, you know you want me," I said not wanting to let her go. I didn't have to let her go actually. I smiled as I picked her up bridal style. "Let's go ya big baby," I teased her. "I'm not a baby," Kagome pouted. I brushed my lips on her forehead, "Yeah you are scared of getting wet."  
  
[SPOV]  
  
I rushed back to Kaede after that. Inuyasha and Kagome were so goofy but I liked seeing them like that sometimes. One day I hope we get a little hut and live in peace. Yeah by the time I got in the hut, it had started to rain again. Shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha came in soaking wet. Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet as he sat down. Shaking his hair around. "Inuyasha your getting me all wet," Kagome squeaked out. "You wet anyway," Inuyasha said pushing his hair back. "What were you two doing," Miroku said raising his eyebrows. Inuyasha flash an angry glare at Miroku, "I don't know what were you two doing!"  
  
"Oi I do wish ye all would get your own huts! Then you all can be wet all the time," Kaede said gruffly. Sango spat all her tea Miroku face as all their faces went blazing red. I cracked up laughing at their embarrassment even though I don't get what the joke was about.  
  
[End of story one]  
  
Author note: Well I hoped you liked the first story kind of fluffy. I have the next story up pretty soon. Leave a review if you like. Just reading it makes me happy however. 


	2. A monster

Story # 2: A monster.  
  
{Author note: This is kind of a sad story. Yet I think it's something we all go through I think. Please read and review. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha and co.}  
  
[SPOV]  
  
"It's okay," Kagome said patting my back. Yet, it wasn't okay. I was a wreck crying and shaking. I couldn't believe what had happen. I knew the world was a cruel and cold place but I didn't think people could still be so cruel. "Inuyasha do something," Kagome cried out. Inuyasha didn't respond or even looked at us. Kagome started staring at him trying to burn in his thick skull.  
  
Inuyasha finally got the message after a fidgeting a bit. "Oi wench he'll be okay not like they tried to kill him or nothin'," Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah but they hurt his feelings," Kagome said get most impatient with our favorite dog friend.  
  
"Maybe you forgot but we all are different from them," Inuyasha said looking towards the sunset. "Humans hated things that aren't like them," Inuyasha explain. "But why," I cried out. I had only wanted to play with the village children since everyone been so "busy" today.  
  
{Flashback from earlier}  
  
It had all start early today, I found myself alone yet again for the fifth time this week. Inuyasha and Kagome were making out again and Sango and Miroku had gone off somewhere's. I didn't even want to go find them because most likely they were doing the same thing.  
  
Kaede were out in another village curing the sick. I had nothing to do and no one to play with. The villagers always kept their children away from me. As much as they respected Inuyasha, Kagome and the others. They didn't really trust them.  
  
However today near the river their was a new human boy a lot younger than but all alone. I saw him getting bullied by the bigger boys. So, I decided to help him and so I transform into my big ball form and scared them away. Too bad I scared the kid and more than I had plan.  
  
"Wh. Wh. What are you," said the boy. "I'm a fox demon," said I. The boy withdraw back into bush. "Hey I won't hurt you," I told him. I gave him a soft smiling. I didn't mean harm but I guess he still didn't trust me. "**GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER,"** the boy scream at me now holding a stick.  
  
His words hurts me more than his stick could have. "I'm not a monster," I said in a small voice. **"ALL DEMONS ARE MONSTERS,"** the boys scream. "Wolf killed my parents," the explain with tears in his eyes, "So all demons are murderous monsters," he finish shaking now. "But I'm not a monster," I said. My body felt like it was on fire even though my eyes were watering and then I started shaking. The boy starting screaming monster! Monster!  
  
Pretty soon, I notice a small group of village surrounding me. It was the same group of boys. Though now they had stick and stone. My only opinion now was to flee and so I tried. However, they started to close in on me hitting me with their sticks and stone. I heard like "demon begone," "monster", "evil," "stupid fox," and "vile beast." I hated it, I hated them, and I hated not having anyone to protect me.  
  
Where was Inuyasha to save me? I'll damn I saw a blur of red and silver out the corner just for a second before I hear the screams of the villagers. Then it was still and they were unconscious bodies. "It's okay Shippo," I heard him say. I was too scared and in too much pain to do anything right away. Yet, I was able to do like Rin-chan and hugged onto his legs.  
  
I felt him dropped down to his knees and pick me up gently. Almost like how my father used to carry me when I was little. I held on close to him till I saw Kagome worried face. The instant she saw my bruised body she started crying. I heard mumble something like I'm sorry. Now I felt worst I made a woman I loved cry due to my carelessness. I think we all hated seeing Kagome cry which is why Kaede and Miroku went off to talk to the villagers.  
  
[Flashback end}  
  
Now I was in Kagome arm whom was in Inuyasha arm till he felt we were calm enough. Kaede had just along with Miroku. They had finish their talk with the headman and the villagers involved in the incident. We all waited till Kaede and Miroku were seated. "The villagers claim to be sorry of what has happened to ye. However, ye must remember that now that these now villagers are foreigners. They are from Obonoga tribe. They aren't as peaceful as the ones ye are use to seeing," Kaede explained in depth.  
  
"Feh, these new villagers are stupid," Inuyasha grunted eating his ramen at an abnormally slow rate. Deep down I knew this was all bugging him and I knew things like this happen to him all the time. "Oh and there is one more thing, Inuyasha could ye be a little less forceful," Kaede scolded Inuyasha.

"They had it coming," was the gruff replied the hanyou gave. "Inuyasha you broke four jaws, a couple limps, gave a few black eyes and six broken noses that Kaede had to mend. All by herself" Miroku exclaimed. "Whatever I'm going outside," Inuyasha said.  
  
He was just getting uncomfortable. I finish the rest of my meal then Kagome took me outside to bathe me. I had a few scars and bruise and she didn't want me to hurt myself or get the band-aids too wet. During my bath Kagome started to sing a nice slow and soft tune. "You have a beautiful voice," I told her.

She giggled and blushed at my comment. "Aw, thank you Shippo- chan," Kagome said as she "sampoo-ed" my hair. Then after she rinsed and dried my hair, she carefully dress me in one of her old tee shirts she didn't mind putting a hole in. Luckily, it wasn't too cold out since she didn't have anything for me to wear underneath it.  
  
She sung me to sleep as well as the others everyone said had a good even Inuyasha. Then he went to sleep on top of the roof. Miroku pretended to go to sleep on Sango but Kirara bit him and Sango same him away. He had a limp in his walk for the rest of the night. So everything was okay overall once I went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night I had a nightmare I looked around to see Inuyasha back in the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha," I said softly. "Hey runt," was his greeting. "What are you doing here," I asked. He looked around slightly his twitching a bit. "Come outside," he said. Knowing Inuyasha I knew it had to be something important. He always so outside we went together.  
  
[End of story two]  
  
{Next story: Shippo gets a glimpse into Inuyasha's painful childhood.}


End file.
